


The Only One

by Kaylabow



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, i tried to make this cute ok, i wrote this at 1 am instead of sleeping, im sorry i just needed more of this ship im like desperate??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylabow/pseuds/Kaylabow
Summary: Ouma himself was the only one who could make fun of Kiibo. Anyone else that tried to mess with Kiibo has to go through Ouma Kokichi himself.





	

"So if robots don't have dicks, then do you at least have an ass?" Ouma grinned sinisterly, hiding his smile behind his gloved hand. The one he was making fun of, the robot with electric blue eyes and white hair, just blushed dumbfoundedly at his words.

"I-i have never said anything about that!" Kiibo stuttered. Ouma pointed at him, almost in an accusing manner.

"Aha! So you do have a dick!"

Kiibo turned away, quivering from embarrassment and bashfulness. Oh how Ouma loved to see the robot show emotions to him and only him. How he loved the fact that he irritate Kiibo and he could crawl under Kiibo's metal, cold skin. The way Ouma made Kiibo bit his lip to refrain from speaking out of term, or how his eyes lit up like a burning flame when Ouma pushed him over the edge.

Ouma defiantly liked it best when he teased him a little.

"I didn't say... I don't want to answer... _THAT'S IT!_ "

He stomped his foot to the ground, the floor trembled from the motion. Ouma pouted as Kiibo crossed his arms and tried to scoff, tried to be angry with him. How cute...

"I'm not going to let you intimidate me no more! I'm leaving," Kiibo huffed. He walked away, leaving Ouma speechless just for a moment.

Just for a moment. Ouma shook his head abruptly and began to ran up to the robot before slowing down his speed, giving Kiibo one of his most infamous smiles. But as he curved up his lips, Ouma realized he might've looked a tad nervous.

"Hey- _hey!_ Where are you going?!" He laughed.

"I'm just going to read some books on how to understand people in the library. How and why people do things is still a mystery to me." Kiibo explained, his stepping pace never changing.

"Well I'm just a liar who likes to mess with piles of junk like you. No wonder you don't understand people yet!" Ouma shrugged jokingly, earning a small 'hey!' from Kiibo. They both entered the library. The room was full of shelves of books basked in the scent of dirt and tree roots as it had been deserted long ago. Ouma let out a small, dramatic cough as they both stood there in the doorway. Kiibo made his move again, and Ouma had to catch up with him again. Why did the supreme ruler have to follow a hunk of living metal? Even Ouma didn't know himself.

Kiibo's eyes scanned the walls of books, carefully reading the titles of them from their cover. His finger pointed to one that he had chosen to be the best, and took the book off the shelf. Ouma leaned forward to read the title, _'The Human Mind'_.

They went over to one of the nearby tables, which wasn't as dusty as the entire room itself. The maid must've tried to do some work, Ouma mused to himself. Kiibo sat in one of the wooden chairs and placed the now opened book on the hard surface, beginning to read its contents. Ouma once again, leaned forward to read the inside. But all he saw was gibberish and fancy words in kanji that he didn't even want to try and comprehend. Ouma blew a raspberry out of boredom, putting both of his hands above his head.

"Hey Kiibo, you want to understand people?" Ouma asked.

"Yes I do." Kiibo replied, never taking his eyes off the paper. He turned to another page, "Why does that matter to you?"

Ouma exhaled out a breath in exasperation. He needed some form of entertainment. But his eyes widened as a new idea sprung into his head. What a brilliant supreme ruler he was! He tucked his strands of hair behind his ear and propped his elbows on the table beside Kiibo, closing his eyes to become half-lidded. "Why won't you try and study me then?" He purred.

This seemed to do the trick. Kiibo immediately turned his attention to Ouma, his jaw dropped and pupils dilated. Ouma snickered at how flustered he made the robot, almost way too easy. Kiibo might've been a robot who doesn't understand emotions, but he was very fragile to his own. Ouma could see that by looking at the way Kiibo's hands left the book's cover and shook on the table. Or how Kiibo's face were flushed from the embarrassment he had once again received from Ouma. Ouma thought this was his most favorite expression of all. He had to savior it.

"Y-you are not easy to s-s-study!" Kiibo couldn't have sounded more lost or confused by Ouma. He averted his gaze towards the ground, "Why are you so interested in tormenting me?" He sighed.

Ouma snickered, wiping his nose with his index finger. He stopped himself for a moment, because why did he waste his time with Kiibo in the first place? But as he was about to answer, the girl in white pigtails had already made her appearance behind them both.

"Yahoo!" Angie grinned cheerfully, waving at them both. "How are y'all doing?"

Kiibo's bashfulness turned into shock as he didn't know how to respond to Angie's question. Ouma frowned. He didn't like this at all.

"We're fine. Now get out peasant, we were having a talk." Ouma demanded, his tone becoming gravely serious. Angie paid no mind to that as she shook her head. The white haired girl was so clueless and naive, Ouma thought she wouldn't have stood a chance if she accidentally came across his secret organization. They would've mauled that girl alive.

"I need your help! I need a sacrifice and my god would happily take a supreme ruler! They'd be delighted." Angie giggled. Ouma's mood lifted a bit, as he gave out a haughty laugh and held out his front palm towards her face.

"No need. My life is worth more than any god!" Ouma declared in a loud tone, his voice booming throughout the empty library.

"Ooh-! _But just a little blood-?_ "

"Nope! This body belongs to only me." Ouma said, pointing to himself. Then he waved the pigtail girl off with the flap of his hand, not wanting her presence in his face anymore. She seemed to intimidate Kiibo and only Ouma himself could do that.

As soon as Angie was about to leave, she turned to Kiibo. She scanned his body up and down for a second, and put a hand under her chin before letting out an unsatisfied 'meh'. She only shook her head again.

"I can't sacrifice something so _useless_ to my gods. They would get mad at me! I don't want to disappoint them with something like that... Actually," Angie peered at Kiibo once more before continuing. "I think you don't even _count_ as a sacrifice! Ooooh yeah, because you aren't even a _real human_! I need real human blood for my sacrifices!"

Kiibo's eyes twitched. Ouma saw Kiibo tremble in his seat from the corner of his eyes. He hated that. He hated seeing Kiibo so weak, muddled with inferiority and helplessness.

And her words really ticked off Ouma.

No actually. _It really pissed him off._

"HEY!" Angie stopped walking off and turned her head, her eyes like an owl. Ouma clenched his fists and let his emotions run wild.

"No one gets to call Kiibo useless or not a real human but me! I won't stand for that because of your stupid, puny mind not being able to comprehend how much better he is than you! For someone who wasn't born human, his feelings seem more real to me than yours! And never ever say something like that to my face again!" He stomped his foot on the ground, a few books fell off the shelves. "NO ONE GETS TO RIDICULE _MY_ KIIBO! _MY ROBOT!_ I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS TO DO THAT BECAUSE HE'S _MINE!_ "

Angie pursed his lips into a nervous smile. She bolted out of the room, which was unusual for someone as odd as her. It seems she knew when she stepped over her boundaries. Ouma only crossed his arms and huffed in satisfaction. At least he knew she had other emotions other than pure insanity.

Kiibo looked up at Ouma, tilting his head in confusion. "Mine?"

Ouma stared at him for a while, his eyes boring into those clear blue eyes. It stayed like this for a while until he rubbed on the top of his head vigorously, Kiibo's hair becoming static. His mood lightened when he saw Kiibo all irritated and annoyed again, but this time in a good way. Because this time, Ouma was the one doing it. And Ouma wouldn't allow anyone else to have their way with Kiibo.

"I'm the only one who can make fun of you," Ouma grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I just got into this ship yesterday and I looked in the tumblr tag and I found almost?? nothing???? I always ship the ships with the least amount of fandom appreciation (besides Komahina of course). I will fight for Ouma to be possessive of Kiibo


End file.
